Interning? Easy Love? That's Crazy!
by Military-SweetHeart
Summary: Tatianna, a somewhat normal teenage girl, gets the chance of a life time when she's asked to intern for 3MB during her summer. She plans on having fun, not giving a damn, and falling in love? What? (OCxJinder, OCxHeath, OCxDrew) (Readers get to vote who she ends up with!)
1. Fruity Pebbles

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, sad day for me. I do however own all my OCs. Don't use them without my permission._

_I'll use stage names because it'll be easier for everyone._

* * *

Chapter One  


_'It's gonna be okay, just take a deep breath and everything will be fine.' _I had to tell myself over and over. My hands trembled in my lap and there was nothing I could do to make them stop. Except sit on them. But that would give my nervousness away, and that's the last thing I wanted to do. So instead I stood up and began to pace around the office. It didn't have much furniture, or any personal effects, so it was easy to move around. My mom kept her observant eyes on me, knowing what was going through my head. She always said when I was nervous or thinking about something she could see the wheels in my head turning. She gave a smile, which calmed my nerves a little.

"Take it easy Tati. You're getting nervous for nothing," I met her dark blue eyes, knowing there was always truth behind her words. Sometimes it amazed me how alike we looked. The only differences were that my eyes were a green blue and my hair was much shorter. Like her hair reached her shoulders in graceful waves, and mine was shaved on both sides with all my hair in the middle. Pretty much a mohawk. Only I had stars carved into the right side of my head. (AN: This is my actual hair cut.) She had been the one to suggest the hair cut. Said it fit my personality. She had been right, again. She was always right. It was annoying sometimes. Most of the time, though, I appreciated her knowledge and advice.

"I know, it's just, what if they don't like me? Or decided I'm not right? Or that I look weird?" I was rambling on about my fears when the door to the room opened up and in stepped Stephanie McMahon. The billion dollar princess, as she used to be called. She was about my mother's age and looked a lot like her, too. Her eyes were more green though. She saw me standing in the middle of the room and gave me a comforting smile. I returned it with full force.

"Hello. I'm assuming you're Tatianna Costello, and this must be your mother..?" She held her hand out to me which I shook. She gave a look of surprise. I always had a strong grip. My mother stood up from her uncomfortable chair and shook hands as well. Her look was a bit more guarded.

"Joanne Costello. It's nice to finally meet in person." My mother said.

"Likewise. Am I right in assuming that Hunter went over everything with you over the phone?" Her husband. THE legendary Triple H. When I had gotten the phone call, and he had told me I had been accepted as the intern, I had literally screamed. Only after handing my mom the phone. Didn't want to scare him, yet. I relaxed my shoulders a bit, but not enough to look like I was slouching. My mother had drilled good posture into my head, among other things. While they talked about the requirements and rules, I gave myself a once over. I was wearing my favorite red, lace dress that I had gotten while on vacation, my brand new half torso faux leather jacket (I had paid extra money to order it from China. Money I had worked very hard to earn.), a simple pair of black leggings, and my mother's old pair of brown, lace-up ropers. Yeah, I looked like a mix between sweet and kick-ass. Perfect.

I grinned to myself and waited patiently for my turn to speak, if it ever came. Another helpful lesson from my mother. Mrs. McMahon turned to me.

"So Tatianna, are you ready?"

"Yes ma'am. Please call me Tati," I added as an afterthought. I highly doubted she would, but this woman would be acting as my stand-in mother for the three and a half months I would be traveling with them. I clasped my hands behind my back, ready to meet the wrestler I would be interning for. I could only imagine who it would be. The possibilities were endless. Stephanie glanced at the door with a big smile.

"Alright, Tati. I think it's about time the two of you met the men you'll be interning."

"I'm sorry, did you say men?" My mother's tone had turned sharp and protective. I was right alongside her. I had thought I could only intern for one person, not multiple. And for them to all be men? Uh oh, my dad and brothers would not like this. Not one little bit. "This wasn't mentioned in the application, nor did Mr. Hunter say anything about this."

"Don't worry. I promise you, these three men will not endanger your daughter in any way. They're jobs depend on this promise," and without further ado, she opened the door and stepped back. And in came 3MB. I had to literally bite my tongue to stop my fan girl scream. Heath Slater, Drew McIntyre, and Jinder Mahal. Three amazing wrestlers. Oh shit. Yeah, my brothers would kill them. "Ladies, please meet the members of 3MB. Heath Slater," the ginger-haired man came up and offered his hand, "Drew McIntyre," not to be out done, he quickly replaced Heath's hand, "and Jinder Mahal." He waited till the other two had finished and gave me a warm smile before shaking my hand. I didn't know how, but I managed to stay calm and return their smiles. They were friendly, I'll give them that much.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you guys," my response was polite. Dad would be so proud. He knew how much I loved these guys. And not that creepy want-to-jump-them love. I admired their teamwork and outward showing of enjoying their jobs. That was it. "My name is Tatianna Costello. I'm excited to start working with you."

"Pleasure to meet you Tatianna," Jinder swept into a deep bow, which was made funnier when his turban slipped forward a bit. I curtsied, if only to keep the good mood going.

"Hello gentlemen. I'm her mother, Joanne Costello." And enter mom. Over protective of her baby girl. God, I truly loved her bluntness. I turned to face her, seeing the dark look she was giving them. I could already see the wheels turning in her head. Different ways to kill and maim them should anything happen to me passed through her head, and probably would pass through dad's. Lovely.

Guess you can already tell how close I am with my family, if not, you're gonna pretty soon.

"Hello ma'am. I can assure that we will take good care of your daughter while she's with us. Nothing will happen to her, that's a promise." Oh Heath, trying to win my mother over with words. That's never happened. She believes that actions speak louder than words when it comes to people. I believe that you get as good as you give. Meaning, fuck with me, you'll end up in getting stung to death. It's an old Scorpio saying that I had modernize. More on that subject later. Back to the present!

"I'll hold you to that. But let's make something very clear here. Should she end up getting hurt in any way, whether it be emotional or physical, you will be found, and you will pay." Heath visibly paled, if that was even possible. He was pale enough already. "Clear? Good. Okay Tati, my plane leaves in 30 minutes so I guess this will be good bye."

"Only for now, mami. Don't worry, you and dad helped to prepare me for anything. I'll be fine." I said, refusing to tear up. My mom pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head, silently praying I was right. So was I.

"You call me every week and give me updates as often as you can. And stay on your schedule," And with those final words, she left, leaving me with only her signature scent of vanilla. God, she wasn't even out of the room and already I was missing her. How the hell was I gonna survive 3 and a half months without her?!

Taking a deep breath, I turned to face the four other people in the room. No one broke the silence for awhile until Drew spoke up.

"Close to ya mum?" I smirked.

"You have no idea."

XXX

After Stephanie had given me everything I would need, she left, saying something about a meeting. Yeah right. She wanted to leave us alone so we could get to know each other. I locked my hands behind my back and waited for one of them to ask something. When no one did, I sighed and hung my head.

"Okay, awkward silence going. So, what's first?" I asked, giving them my signature lop sided smile. Heath clapped his hands together and rubbed them together evilly. Uh oh, I've seen this before. My brothers always did this when they wanted to do something that would get us in trouble. And by us, I mean me.

"I have an idea." And without another word he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and spun me around so I was facing the door. "What d'ya guys say we show off our new intern?" Heath chuckled darkly. Yeah, I was totally screwed.

XXX

Already I was hating Heath, and it hadn't even been an hour. They had tried looking for other wrestlers, but had come up empty. Thankfully for me. Until we went to catering. There they found what they were looking for. And what I was dreading. The first victim, I mean superstar, was none other than John Cena. I hung my head down and let Drew and Heath drag me around. Jinder had stayed behind me the whole time, laughing to himself now and then.

I cursed softly under my breath when Cena saw the four of us.

"Yo! Who's this you're draggin around?" I wanted to face palm so badly right then and there. He was so much like my brother, James.

"John, meet our new intern, Tatianna. She was lucky enough to get accepted." Heath said.

"Yeah, lucky." I mumbled. Jinder laughed again. Apparently he found humor in my misery. We'll have to fix that, soon.

"Well, nice to meet ya kid. Sorry you got stuck with these three," He gave his hand and I shook it. He didn't seem surprised I had a strong grip. Oh well, it didn't matter all that much.

"Likewise, sir. Though, I'm not the least bit sorry. I find them to be quite funny, even a little bit nuts," hey, they be dragging me around like a rag doll, but that didn't mean they were bad. They were just looking to have some fun at my expense. "I'm sure you understand that, fruity pebbles." I smirked when his smile fell. Heath and Drew busted out laughing, leaving me to grin. Was it stupid of me to insult John Cena? Probably. Was it worth it? Definitely.

I turned on my heel and started walking in the direction of where the garage was. I had seen a sign for it somewhere, all I had to find was the sign.

* * *

_So review! Tell me what you think!  
_


	2. Taxi!

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, sad day for me. I do however own all my OCs. Don't use them without my permission._

_I'll use stage names because it'll be easier for everyone._

* * *

Chapter Two  


After taking a look at the clock and seeing that it was only about 10 o'clock, I figured I had just enough time to Skype with my family. I was sitting in my room that the guys had been kind enough to give me, even though I said I could take the couch. Jinder had literally freaked out, saying something about being raised to always respect a woman. I told him to chill, and if it made him feel better, I would take the fourth room.

I jumped slightly when something slammed into my door. Getting up and grabbing a pillow, I quickly opened the door and down fell Heath, Drew, and Jinder. I yelped and smacked them with the pillow. As an afterthought I grabbed my water bottle and chucked it at them. Yeah, my reactions are very slow. When I was certain they weren't gonna do anything, I went back to my bed and opened up my laptop. Heath, who was on the bottom, finally made a noise that sounded human. I think.

"Sucks to be at the bottom, doesn't it?" I said off-handedly, not really thinking about what I said. Then it dawned on me and I couldn't stop my laughter. Soon I was laying on my back and trying to breathe. When they finally stood up all I got was a death glare from Heath. "What? You know it's funny," he kept the glare until a small smile broke and he lost his facade. Once I had calmed down enough I sat back up and saw my computer was on the screen saver.

"Whoa, who are all those people?" Heath asked, laying beside me while Drew sat on my other side. Jinder looked like a sad puppy. I patted the spot right behind me which made the look go away quickly.

"My mom, dad, sister, sister-in-law, brothers, niece, grandparents, and pets." I ticked the names off my fingers.

"Wow. That's a lot. What kind of pets do you have?" Heath seemed very curious about my life, which seemed pretty normal. After all, they knew nothing about me, while I only knew a few things about them.

"Two cats. They're tuxedos and polydactyls. Meaning they have thumbs. Bonnie and Clyde. Clyde is my baby boy, while Bonnie is my sister's, though she likes me more." I waited for a picture of them to show up and pointed them out. Clyde was the bigger of the two and looked very much like a Maine Coon, while Bonnie looked more like a reversed Siamese. When it popped up I paused the picture and showed the guys.

"Your, Clyde, yes?" Jinder asked, pointing at my cat. I nodded, surprised he could tell the difference. "He looks very strong."

"Thank you. Would you believe me if I said they're twins and only a year old?" Jinder looked shocked, which was pretty normal. Clyde was about ten pounds while Bonnie was only three. And yes, if he sits on her she has a hard time getting out. Unless she bites his balls. "Yeah, Bonnie's the runt of the litter, but we love her."

"And those three guys there? I assume one of them is your father?" Jinder asked. I nodded.

"The man in the middle is my father, John, while the other two are my brothers. James and Matthew. Both are married," I paused the next picture of their wives, "This is Lucinda and Diana. Diana has a baby girl, Lucille, while Lucinda has my brother. Trust me, he's like a child sometimes." I waited for all that to sink in before a picture of my sister doing the splits on parallel bars. She had demanded I take her picture there, which I obliged. It had been her birthday.

"Okay, that's not natural." Drew spoke up, wincing slightly at the picture. I laughed at his face. It was comical.

"This is my sister, Lucy. Yes I know. Lucinda, Lucille, Lucy. How do we tell them a part? Lucinda goes by Cindy, Lucille goes by Lulu, and Lucy goes by L.J." I explained in one breath. Just as I was about to continue, I got a notification that my father was on Skype. And he wanted to talk now. Shit, what to do, what to do. Ah, hell. Best to get it over with now.

I opened up the window and turned on my camera. I waited for a the first five seconds.

"Ola Papi." I saw his smile fall when he noticed the guys. Shit, forgot about them being on the bed with me.

"Tati, who are these men?"

"These are the members of 3MB, and the wrestlers I am interning for. Did Mami not tell you?" I waited for his reply.

"Tati."

"Si?" Uh oh. This wasn't gonna go well, for them.

"Leave the room."

"Yes Papi." I got off the bed and made sure to get out of view of the camera. I was gonna be here when he went off on them. The guys gave me a look, asking what was happening. "Papi wishes to speak to you, in private." That got them to understand. But there was no way I was gonna leave my dad alone with them. Not even on camera.

"Gentlemen," he stated, grabbing their attention. "I'm right in stating that my wife..informed you of what will happen to you should our baby girl be harmed." I rolled my eyes. I wasn't a baby girl any more. Lucy was. "If not, then I will be happy to tell you myself. Should anything happen to her while she is in your care, even something so simple as a sprained ankle, will result in her brothers coming to get her. And...take care of you-"

"Papi! How are the new recruits doing?" I had to jump in, or else it would've gotten ugly. You see, my dad's mother is Italian and comes from a...famous family...in Venice. So, he kinda knows different ways to scare people, and also how to hurt them.

"I tell you mija, put them on a plane and tell them to jump, half of them won't even make it to the plane. What's happened to the youth of today? The chicas are better than the men!" Ah, it never failed. Get my dad to talk about the newest recruits he was training and he would completely forget about me being in a room with three full grown men. I shooed the guys out of the way and laid on my bed, watching my dad get animated about the newest exercise he had put the recruits through. Then we were speaking in Portuguese and I knew the guys were lost in the translation. Probably thought I was speaking Spanish. After a few more minutes I told my dad goodnight and closed my laptop.

"You can speak Spanish?" Drew asked.

"Well, that was Portuguese, which is very similar to Spanish. So yeah, I can."

"How many languages can you speak?" Jinder asked. He looked very curious about my knowledge on things, or something like that. I dunno, I was tired and wanted to sleep.

"Portuguese, German, Spanish, Italian, English, and bits of Russian. I kinda learned them growing up, so it's pretty natural for me to slip into one. Depends on who I'm talking to." I yawned then stretched. I gave the guys a look that clearly stated to get the hell out so I could sleep, but it went right over their heads. "Alright, out with ya. We have a plane ride to Chicago at 7 a.m. and we ALL need our sleep. Out," was the last thing I said before I shoved them out the door and closed it. I put my laptop on the table to charge up and turned out the lights. I heard nothing from the other rooms, so I assumed they had taken my advice after all.

Once my head hit my pillow, I was out like a light.

XXX

5 a.m. God, sometimes I loved waking up so early. Meant the bathroom was all to myself. And sweet Jesus! What a bathroom it was! Blue tile with intricate designs, a walk in shower with a frosted glass door, a bronze clawed foot bathtub, and a giant vanity that my sister would kill for. Seriously, I didn't want to leave, but knew the guys would be up soon. So I took a ten minute shower, which the first five minutes were spent enjoying the water, and got out. I took a look at my arm and smiled at the tattoo. It was my last name spelt out in Ancient Egyptian. Very elegant, yet mysterious. Craning my neck to look at my right shoulder, I gingerly touched the tattoo. I had gotten it a week before this. And boy was it sensitive. I had designed it myself. The tattoo was of three scorpions interlocked onto a silver ring. They were a gorgeous sea green with blue highlights.

My mother didn't know I had it. James had let me get it when he had come home to visit.

When I was all done and dressed for the day, I stepped out and wasn't surprised to find the room empty. It was about 5:45, which meant I had enough time to get them breakfast and coffee. Stephanie had been kind enough to give me a list of their favorite things. I walked by a full length mirror and paused to check my outfit. No, I'm not conceited, I just don't want to look trashy.

I wore my white Heisenberg t-shirt (special order), a pair of gray skinny jeans, white wedges, and my leather jacket to finish the look. No make-up and a pair of silver earrings were all that I needed to feel great about myself.

Taking a deep breath, I walked out the door with my mission in mind.

XXX

Holy shit, I'm gonna kill people. Not just people, but people who get in my way and try to tell me what to do. From the moment I walked out that door to the moment I got back, three people had the balls to tell me I was dressed improperly for this hotel.

_'Easy Tati, easy. Remember, they don't matter. Only you do,' _after I had calmed my breathing and double checked that the food was still good, I entered the little kitchen area and found the guys. And judging by their appearance , they had just woken up.

"I went out to get breakfast and coffee for you guys. I'm an early riser," that made their heads swivel towards me so fast, I thought their necks would break.

"Did you say food? " Drew asked.

"And coffee?" This was Jinder. I gave a small nod, thinking they would jump me if I didn't give them their stuff soon.

"Yes and yes. Okay, eggs and bacon for Heath with a black coffee. Pancakes with strawberries for Jinder with a pumpkin latte. And finally biscuits and gravy for Drew with a simple espresso. Did I miss anything?" I read everything off and handed the guys their food. They took it and quickly went to eating. I literally had to count my fingers, 'cause I thought I'd lost one. Halfway through their breakfast, they finally noticed I wasn't eating.

"Where's your breakfast?" Jinder asked.

"I had a protein shake. I'm not big on breakfast, sorry." I shrugged. Call me weird, but that's just how I am. "I'm more of a lunch kind of gal."

"Weird," Heath mumbled, mouth full of food. I rolled my eyes and walked to my room. It took about five minutes to pack my two bags, and when I came back out, the guys were gone. Probably getting ready, or packing. Either way, we had to be at the airport in 20 minutes or less if we wanted to make our flight. I called a taxi service and told them our location. When they asked for what kind of taxi, I said an SUV because of our shit. That took me a total of 3 minutes, and still no guys.

"Yo! Where you bitches be?! We gotta go, like now!" I shouted out. I heard a door open at out came Drew, smiling like it was his birthday.

"Please tell me that was you calling us." I nodded and he busted out laughing, holding his sides and everything. Jinder came out, followed by Heath. Okay, they have their shit all together and looked ready to go out to public. "Okay, all we need is transportation." At that exact moment my phone went off. It was the taxi service. I answered.

"Okay. Yeah. Be down in 3 minutes. Alright, thank you. Good bye." I closed my cell.

"Who was that?" Drew asked.

"The taxi service. He's down there in the lobby waiting for us."

"I think I'm gonna enjoy having an intern," Jinder had pretty much summed up everybody's thoughts right then and there. Or least the guy's thoughts. Mine were more about us getting to the airport on time and starting my job officially.

* * *

_Review what you're thinking, if you liked it, found it funny, etc.  
_


	3. Tats

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, sad day for me. I do however own all my OCs. Don't use them without my permission._

_I'll use stage names because it'll be easier for everyone._

* * *

Chapter Three

God, I hated airports. With a fiery passion. All the people, noise, and rudeness. By the time we had gotten to our gate I was ready to bite someone's head off. Heath had the foresight to sit me down and send one of the guys to get me something to drink. I protested, saying it was my job to do that, not the other way around. Heath said none of them were use to having an intern, let alone a teenage girl. I understood. Unlike them, I had plenty of experience dealing with older guys because of my brothers. Which made me wonder, did any of them have families, or younger siblings? Seriously, I was in the dark when it came to these guys. Which got me thinking about how to go about getting to know them. Then Jinder returned with an energy drink. White Monster, my favorite. Wait, how the hell did they know?!

"How did you..." I was at a loss of words. I don't remember telling them my favorite anything.

"Stephanie talked to your mom, who gave her a list of things you liked, and she then gave it to us. Saying something about you being forgetful when it came to meals. Which has us curious. Why is it that we hardly see you eat?" Heath just had to bring up my diet. Great, so not what I wanted to talk about. But they had the right to know, so I guess I could deal with the embarrassment.

"I'm vegetarian," I mumbled.

"Really? How come?" I looked at them and saw it hadn't even fazed them. Wow.

"Meat causes a bad reaction to my system, so I went the other way. Now, don't get me wrong, I don't mind if people eat meat. I just can't eat it." I explained, relaxing into my seat, or at least try to. These things are really uncomfortable. It's almost like whoever made these wanted to cause people discomfort. Evil mother fucker.

Thankfully our flight number was called and ready for boarding. I got up quickly and ushered the guys towards the plane. Chicago, here we come!

XXX

Oh. My. God. I'm going to kill someone. And having an energy drink in my system didn't really help, either. The guys had been lucky to have all their seats next to each other, while I got stuck between an oblivious mother and her rotten-to-the-core son. This kid apparently thought my MP3 was his and he could mess with it. This was his fifth try to steal it from me and I had had enough. As his hand reached for it, I quickly slapped it away and watched as he started to cry. His mother looked ready to give me a piece of her mind. I beat her to it.

"Listen lady, either control your rotten kid, or I will. If he tries to touch my things one more time, I'll break his finger. Understand?" She nodded quickly and shot her son a glare. After that everything was fine.

Turns out the guys had seen the entire thing and were trying to hold in the laughter so as to not disturb the other fliers. They didn't succeed.

I. Hated. Flying.

XXX

Chicago was a pretty city, I'll give it that. But the crime rate here was enough to scare a Navy Seal. Yeah, it was that bad. Other than that it was perfectly fine. Had wonderful colleges, all of which were wanting me to apply to, and lovely parks. And was the home town of the legendary C.M Punk. So, yeah, I liked it.

"Okay, we're supposed to be at the arena by 5 p.m for Smack Down, but until then, we have the day to ourselves. What do you want to do first?" I looked at them, all of us just lounging in the hotel room. I was on my laptop, going over tonight's schedule just in case I missed anything. They had a 3-1 match against C.M. Punk and a few promos. Nothing big.

"We need to get a good work-out done, so let's hit the hotel's gym." Jinder declared, getting up to grab his gym things. I thought of joining them, but didn't want to intrude. I turned my attention back to the schedule, memorizing everything. "Tatianna-"

"Call me Tati. A lot shorter and it's what I respond to the most." I said, not looking back. All of a sudden I was being lifted up and slung over someone's shoulder. I yelled out of course, not sure whose ass I was staring at. "What's happening?!"

"You're coming with us, and working out as well," Heath dropped me in my room and closed the door. Sigh, I guess I could get a quick work-out in. I changed into a pair of loose pants and an off the shoulder black crop top. Don't judge me. I grabbed my MP3 and headphones and stepped out. Heath let out a whistle, only to be flipped off. He chuckled. "What do you plan on doing in that outfit?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." I said simply.

XXX

When we got to the gym, I headed for the ballroom, happy to find it empty except for a few chairs by the door. I had left the guys to their own devices, which might not have been the best thing. After making sure no one was in the back room, I grabbed my MP3 and hooked it up to the sound system and scrolled through my songs. I finally found one that would be perfect for my warm up. Who's Laughing Now by Jessie J. I loved her music because it fit perfectly to any situation.

The music started out with a great beat and then the music got good.

I went through the motions of grabbing my head and shaking it side to side and then throwing my arms to my sides. I lifted one up in a salute and rotated my hips from side to side, then went to writing down something on my palm. When the music got a little bit faster so did my motions. I was just going through everything when it slowed down a little bit. I pretended to crawl on the floor then got up, ran, dropped to my knees and slid. I turned around and shook my chest while waving imaginary people off. (AN: It's hard to describe dancing.) Once the song ended another one started. Do It Like A Dude. This song was perfect for grinding. And anything else that was kinda dirty. I closed my eyes and went with the flow, not caring how I looked, just letting the music control my limbs.

I wasn't sure how many songs had played or what time it was, but I was sure I had gotten one hell of a work out in. I was getting into the next song when my music was cut off. I snapped around, only to find C.M. Punk clapping and smiling at me. I wasn't sure this was a good thing or not.

"Um, hi?" It came out as a question, but I don't think he noticed.

"Nice moves. You a dancer?" Okay, so he wasn't here to kill me and leave my body for the buzzards. I shuddered mentally, definitely not a good image.

"In my spare time," I shrugged his question off. I was more curious as to why he wanted to talk to me. Seriously. "You're C.M. Punk." I made it seem like it was nothing, when really, it was freaking awesome!

"And what if I am?"

"Just stating a fact. Nice tats," I was trying to make conversation to forget the fact that he had been watching me dance. Like a creeper. Maybe that's what the "C" stood for in C.M. Punk. C for creeper.

"Thanks. You got any yourself?" I smirked.

"Yeah, two though." Then I rolled up my sleeve and showed him the one on my arm. Then I turned around and showed him my new one. He let out a low whistle to that one.

"Damn, nice. You a new diva to the roster?" Figures someone would assume that.

"Nah, just the new intern for 3MB." He took a step back, looking surprised. What was with people and hearing that? I swear, it's like someone was telling them aliens were real, or something.

"You're joking. Those three get an intern all to themselves?" He whistled again and chuckled. "Maybe I should've entered that thing, then maybe I would have you as my intern."

"Uh, thanks?" This time he heard it as a question.

"Not like that, more like you're a pretty cool chick."

Thankfully, (still not sure about this), the guys chose this moment to come looking for me. C.M. Punk tossed me my MP3 and waved goodbye to me. The guys kinda just stood there as he walked by, not sure if this was real or not. Hell, I wasn't even sure.

"What. Just. Happened?" Drew finally asked. He was looking to me for an answer, which I was happy to give.

"C.M. Punk came in sometime while I was dancing and complimented me. We talked for a little bit, I showed him my tats, he asked if I was a new diva, I said no and told him I was your guys intern, he said he should've joined because he thought I was pretty cool. No biggie." I said grabbing my things. It looked like the guys didn't believe me. Well too bad. It was the straight-up, fuckin' truth. If they chose to not believe me, well, that was their problem.

"He what?" Jinder asked in disbelief.

"He said he wished he had gotten me as his intern because I'm pretty cool, according to him. Why is that so hard to believe?" I asked, jutting my hip out and placing my hand on it. I was getting annoyed, and it wasn't even 11 o'clock!

"It's just...we've never seen him...so nice...before," someone was finally able to spit out. My posture relaxed completely and I gave the guys my lop sided smile to let them know everything was fine. So that's what bothered them. Okay, that's understandable.

"Okay. So, what's next?"

"Are you bipolar, or something?" I couldn't help myself. I busted out laughing at them.


	4. Scars

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, sad day for me. I do however own all my OCs. Don't use them without my permission._

_I'll use stage names because it'll be easier for everyone._

* * *

Chapter Four:  


Heath had to be a blond, I swear. His attention span seemed very tiny. After I had finished my laughing fit, he threw me over his shoulder (literally!) and started asking me about my dancing. I could barely answer, because once again, I was staring at his ass. Well, more like glaring at it. I can walk, ya know?!

"How long have you been dancing? What kind of music do you like? Hate? Who taught you?" Heath didn't let me get a word in. Drew and Jinder followed from a distance, probably laughing at me. Those bastards. I'll get them back, soon. I grinned evilly, already knowing how I would get them back for this. And it involved a lot of plastic wrap, their bedroom doors, and what they fear most. The last one would be tricky to get, but I'm pretty sure Heath would know. Satisfied with my plan, I waited for Heath to take a deep breath so I could answer.

"Since I was five, all kinds, don't really hate any, and I taught myself. Satisfied?" I tried to look up at him, but him walking and my position made it impossible. Oh well, might as well as enjoy the view I have. What? Don't judge, 'cause ya know it's true!

"For now. So, ya hungry?" That's when my stomach decided to show him what a dying whale sounds like. "Was...that your stomach?" He asked, sounding shocked.

"Kinda, trust me, my stomach gets a lot louder when I'm starving," he turned to look at me, eyes wide in shock. Apparently he wasn't used to girls actually being hungry. "Don't judge," yeah, that's my catch phrase. I use it for pretty much any situation.

"Sushi sound good, lass?" Ah, Drew. Guess they finally decided to join us like normal human beings. Hmm, sushi. My favorite.

"Perfect," I answered, grinning.

"Wait, isn't sushi meat? And you said you can't handle meat, right?" Okay, so maybe Heath was a smart blond.

"No, it's seafood, therefore different. How else am I supposed to get my protein? Eat peanuts all my life?" Jinder chuckled. When we finally reached our room, Heath set me down and ran towards the bathroom. I shrugged and flopped onto the couch, sighing in relief. I was way too tired, and hungry. Not the best combination, but I can deal. Drew went to his room, so that left Jinder and I. He sat on the arm of the couch and stared down at me. I closed my eyes and tried to calm my breathing, but his staring was getting under my skin. Burying my face into the cushion, I finally had to say something.

"Why are you staring?" It came out slightly muffled, but he heard me all the same.

"When did you get that tattoo?" I lifted my head and craned my neck to see what he meant. He was talking about my scorpions, 'cause my shirt had slipped down enough for him to see.

"About a week ago. My older brother, James, went with me to go get it. He said it was his 'have fun' gift. My parents have no clue about it," I shrugged it off, but smiled at the memory. James may be my older brother, but he acted like he was 12. Hard to believe he was a hard-ass Marine. Jinder grabbed my ankles and lifted them up. I yelped as he sat down and set them back down. I flipped over and sat up, staring at him. He gave me a grin, then his eyes dropped and widened. I looked down, wondering what he was staring at.

Shit, my shirt had moved up just enough to expose my shark bite scar. I groaned, flopping backwards.

"Lovely, just lovely." I mumbled, tossing an arm over my eyes. Last thing I wanted them to see was my shark bite. It was a long story, and I did not want to relive that memory. Jinder didn't say anything for a little bit, just stared at my middle. After some time, he leaned forward to get a better look at it. I just had to be a smart ass and say, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." He chuckled.

"I highly doubt a picture would last longer than the scar itself." I peeked at him from underneath my arm. His smile was warm, and for some reason I felt butterflies in my stomach. I brushed the feeling off, chalking it up to nerves and jet lag. "Would you mind if I asked how you came to have this?" I shook my head, pushing myself up into a sitting position. I kept my legs where they were. If Jinder had a problem with them, he would've shoved them off a long time ago.

"It's a long story. You sure you want to hear it?" I asked first. Most people would ask, but they never wanted to hear the full story. Something about it being too disturbing.

"We have time. Drew and Heath take a long time getting themselves ready. I believe it's the long hair. Please, tell." He turned to face me, sitting Indian style. I did the same, grinning ruefully. I took a deep breath, steeling myself for the flashbacks.

"Okay. Well, about a year ago, my family and I took a trip to the East Coast to visit my dad's family. It was my first time swimming in the ocean, so I was excited and swam out pretty far. I remember the water being unusually warm that day. I couldn't see the bottom, but I had learned in science it was because the water was rich in plankton. I was maybe, 10-15 yards out when I saw something dark move underneath me. I thought it was a scuba diver, which was strange. I started to swim back to shore when I felt something brush against my legs.

"It freaked me out. I could feel the sand under my feet. The water around me was about four feet deep, technically the shallows to most people." I paused, looking down at my lap. My hands had started to fidget. Jinder noticed. He grabbed them and held them tightly. I gave him a grateful smile. "And well, next thing I felt, was this incredible pain in my left side. I tried to see what was wrong, but the water was so red, I couldn't see anything. I saw the tip of the shark's dorsal fin, moving frantically from side to side. My side was burning, and I was getting light-headed. I guess I blacked out sometime during the attack. When I woke up, I was in a helicopter heading for a hospital in Boston. The paramedics with me said I had been lucky. The shark was too young to tear a chuck out of me. I asked what species it had been. The guy told me that it had been a Great White Pup. I blacked out after that."

"..." Jinder was speechless. His grip on my hands tightened slightly, but then he released them. He didn't know what to do with his hands. It looked like he wanted to touch my scar, but was too polite to ask. I stood up and pulled my shirt up a bit, showing him the full scar. It looked like a half moon with bumps surrounding it. I turned so he could see it on the back as well. Some of the bumps were longer than others. That's where the shark had tried to tear a chunk outta me. I felt his hand touch one of the many bumps gently, tracing over it. His hand was warm, surprisingly. The pads of his fingers were a little rough, which I had expected. When he pulled away, I pulled my shirt back down and sat back down.

"When I woke up in the hospital, the doctor had told me that they had pulled three teeth outta me. I still have them, as a necklace though. They serve as a reminder of that day, and my fear of water now. I'm not kidding, when I say I can't even go near a pool without having a panic attack." I shrugged, done telling the story. Jinder sighed softly, looking at me. I expected to see pity in his eyes, but they were void of that. Instead, I saw understanding. I guess I looked pretty confused, because he rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled.

"You are not the only one with scars. I, too, have been attacked by a shark." He patted his right thigh, indicating that's where the scar was. "I had been a young boy when the attack happened. Like you, I had swum out too far and paid for it. Only, my shark had been a Bull Shark. A few years old."

"Damn," I said softly. He chuckled again.

"Yes, that is what most people say when I tell them. But, unlike you, I'm not very comfortable showing it. It's pretty nasty." I nodded, understanding completely. He could hide his scar with zero problems. I couldn't.

"Guess we have something in common." I said after a few minutes of silence. He roared in laughter, patting my shoulder in the process. Damn, was he strong. If I had been a little weaker, he would've knocked me off the couch. Heath stuck his head out of the bathroom, giving us a confused look.

"What's with the laughter?" I rolled my eyes at him. I was so not telling him the story unless he asked. I grinned wickedly at Jinder, winking. He caught my drift and nodded.

"Just commenting on how you take longer to get ready than a girl," he threw us a dirty look and walked to his room. Well, more like stomped. Once his door had slammed shut, Jinder and I couldn't stop our laughter. The sight had just been too funny!

* * *

_Please review! This is my birthday gift to you, so leave your thoughts and feelings!  
_


	5. Kiss

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, sad day for me. I do however own all my OCs. Don't use them without my permission._

_I'll use stage names because it'll be easier for everyone._

* * *

Chapter Five:

After the guys had finished getting ready, it was my turn. Jinder had been very polite to let me use the bathroom first, which made the other guys look like jerks. They had pulled him into the living room. I could only imagine what they were saying to him. I grabbed some clothes, locked the door, and got a quick shower. Literally, I was out in ten minutes. Sometimes having short hair makes life so much easier. Once I was done and dressed, I gave myself a quick look over. Galaxy leggings, white tank top, my leather jacket, and black, leather, ankle boots.

I walked out, grabbing my phone and bag. I looked to see if the guys had finished fighting.

"Guys?" I called out. I checked through my messages, finding most of them to be from my family. Zero from my friends. I sighed softly, wondering if I should just let this slide. Normally my friends were blowing up my phone, but ever since we graduated high school, it was rare to hear from any of them. I put my phone away, walking towards the small kitchen area and sitting down on a stool.

"You alright, lass?" Drew asked, coming up from behind me. I shook my head. There was no use hiding when he could clearly see I wasn't. "Wanna talk about it?" I shrugged. What's the worse that could happen?

"Just a little upset. Ever since my friends and I graduated, all of them have slowly stopped contacting me. It's like they've forgotten me. I don't know, it's probably nothing." I shrugged and stood up. Drew gave me a look that clearly said he didn't believe me.

"Lass-" He was cut off by Heath running into the room. A pillow followed after him. He ducked behind me, making me the target of said pillow. I turned my head, getting smacked in the face. Jinder walked in, looking pissed. He was holding another pillow, but dropped it when he saw Heath hiding behind me. I took a guess: Heath pissed Jinder off, who grabbed pillows as weapons, and was ready to kill Heath. Jinder held his hands up in mock surrender, giving me puppy dog eyes.

"I'm gonna pretend that didn't just happen." I calmly said before shoving Heath away from me. Now he was giving me the kicked puppy look. I rolled my eyes, shaking my head at him. He even did the whole begging pose, hands clasped and everything. I chuckled as he crawled on his knees towards me. "Alright, alright. I forgive you." He jumped up and hugged me tightly, lifting me off my feet and spinning me around. I laughed as the spins got dangerous. He started moving towards Jinder, swinging my legs back and forth. "Hey! I am not a weapon!" I freed one of my hands and smacked Heath upside his head. He dropped me and I landed flat on my ass. I groaned, rubbing the sore spot. Drew was quick to help me to my feet. I glared at Heath. He was gonna pay.

"So, who's hungry? Lass?" Drew asked, trying to ease the tension in the room. After I was standing to my full height of 5'5'', I brushed off my shoulders and turned to face everyone.

"Let's go before someone ends up dying," I muttered, heading towards the door. I double-checked that I had everything before opening the door. Only to walk into a wall. That had arms. Two hands grabbed my forearms and steadied me. I looked up to thank my "savior", only to see it was the one and only Undertaker! Holy shit! The guys were quick to get me away from the door and from Undertaker. "Thank you, Mr. Undertaker." I had found my voice in time to thank him. He nodded to me, but gave the boys a cold glare. Ooh, his glare was legendary! Thankfully it hadn't been turned on me.

"Sorry about that," Heath said, shrinking a little behind me. I rolled my eyes at his behavior, but knew if our roles were reversed, I would probably be doing the same thing.

"I heard some yelling," he said, his voice deep and gravel-like. I mentally shivered, it was scary sounding. I took a glance at him and saw some dark circles under his eyes. I narrowed my eyes slightly, my mind working overtime. The circles, glare, and cold voice told me we had woken him up from his sleep with our yelling. I bowed my head, sighing softly. Lovely, my first time meeting the Undertaker, and I had pissed him off. Just fucking lovely.

"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again," I spoke up, apologizing for all of us. Since the guys were too shocked to say a damn thing. Good thing I was their intern, or else they would've been killed. I held my hand out to him, hoping he would take it. And take my word for it. He grabbed it and we shook. His grip was strong, very much like my father's.

"I heard these bumbling idiots had gotten an intern. I'm guessing you're the intern?" I nodded, dismissing his insult to the guys. Normally I would've gotten pissed at anyone talking bad about my friends (no matter how short I've known them), but this man wasn't someone to argue with.

"Yes, sir. I'm Tatianna Costello." He nodded, giving me a half grin.

"Good luck with those three, and keep the noise down." He chuckled to himself before turning and leaving. He walked down the hall a bit before walking into his room. Which was right next to ours on the left. Shit, we need to be really careful next time, or else he might actually kill us. Once his door was shut, I heard the guys let out a collective breath. I turned to look at them, hands on my hips. I raised an eyebrow at them, demanding an answer for their behavior.

"Want to explain why you guys were so quiet?" I even tapped my foot for good measure. I was a little annoyed that they had left me to defend them all by myself. Never mind the fact that I had held my ground. "Well?" I kept my voice soft and steady. When they said nothing, I turned on my heel and headed for the elevator. "Un-fucking-believable." I muttered under my breath. I heard them rushing to follow me. Heath threw his arm around my shoulders, trying to make me laugh. I shot him a dirty look. "Next time, I'm leaving you guys to drown." I said, making myself very clear. Heath gulped, but nodded furiously. Jinder and Drew both nodded. Once the doors were closed and the button for the lobby was pressed, I let myself loosen up a bit. Yeah, I was pissed, but at least I had gotten to talk to a legend. So the whole situation wasn't a total loss, even if the guys were useless.

After a tense silence, for them, the doors opened and I stepped out. Heath's arm hung limply by his side. I ignored most of the people in the lobby, except for the workers. I gave them smiles and inquired about their day. All were quick to talk to me. The guys stood off to the side as I chattered with the door man. He was a heavy set man, with a white beard. In a word, Santa.

"Man, Chicago so far is a wicked city." The man laughed as I told him about my experience in the ballroom. I left out the part where C.M. Punk had talked with me, switching him for some nameless guy. "So, you know any good sushi places nearby?" I finally asked. My stomach was about to eat itself.

"Yeah. Walk a block, turn left, walk two more blocks, then take a right. It'll be the first place on your right." I thanked the man kindly, slipping him a five for the help. He quickly stuffed it in his pocket, holding the door open for me as I walked out. I waited for the guys to follow, them deciding to take a different door.

"Wanna tell us what that was?" Drew asked, trying to make it seem he was angry. I rolled my eyes, heading in the direction the door man had pointed, thankful for my great memory. A block, left turn, two blocks, right turn, first place on right.

"What do you mean?" I faked innocence and stupidity. Hey, if they couldn't figure out what I had done, then I wasn't gonna bother explaining it to them.

"The whole door man thing! You slipped him something!" Heath shouted. I glanced at them. Whoops, guess they weren't pretending to be angry. Heath grabbed my arm and jerked it back, forcing me to stop. I had to catch myself, as the guys kept their distance from me. What the fuck was their problem?! "You were flirting with him, weren't you?!" Heath got in my face. Oh hell no. I narrowed my eyes and clenched my hands by my sides. I took a step back from him, closing my eyes and counting to ten. Like my mother always said. Count to ten when someone pisses you off. When you get to eight, punch that fucker right in the jaw. They won't expect that. But these were wrestlers, and my kinda employers. Hitting them wouldn't do anything, but get me fired.

"Get in my face one more time, accuse me of something one more time, and you're gonna regret it. Understand?" I stated. My voice was cold as ice and low. When I got angry, my voice dropped in volume and temperature. It was the quickest way to tell if you were gonna die. But the guys ignored my warning. Seriously? What was their problem all of a sudden? All I did was talk to the door man, get directions, and tip the man! I did nothing wrong! "I don't flirt, and I especially don't flirt with a man who could pass for my grandfather!" I yelled back. People near us stopped to see what would happen next. Too bad for them, 'cause I was gonna end this shit. I turned and took off for the sushi place. I didn't care if they followed me. I took the left turn and picked up my pace. Ooh! I was so angry!

Those damn idiots had the nerve to imply I was flirting?! I stuffed my hands into my pockets, grabbing my MP3. I shoved my ear buds in and hit play. Linkin Park's newest single started to blast. I moved my lips in time with Mike Shinoda, ignoring the strange looks I got from everyone. I stopped at an intersection, waiting for the light to change. I felt someone move next to me, but ignored them. Once the light changed, I started walking. Then I felt someone pull me back just as a car came racing by. My head slammed into a chest as two arms wrapped themselves around me protectively. I reached up and pulled my ear buds out, turning to see who had saved me from becoming road kill. It was Jinder. He looked worried, and a bit winded.

"Are you alright?" He asked, breathing heavily. I nodded, narrowing my eyes slightly. I wrenched myself from his grip. I was still pissed, thankful, but pissed. "Tati!" He called after me. I turned to look at him as he came to walk next to me. I was always a fast walker. My friends used to say I was determined when I walked. And there was truth behind their words. Like right now. I was determined to get away from 3MB and get to the sushi place. "Will you please stop so that we may talk?" Jinder asked, grabbing my arms and stopping me completely. I opened my mouth to yell at him, but he covered it with his hand. "Listen, then you can talk. Or yell, so long as you listen. Understand?" I nodded. He let me go just as Drew and Heath showed up. They could barely breathe, let alone talk. Jinder would be the one to talk for all of them, which was fine by me.

I crossed my arms over my chest, waiting for him to begin. I would listen, but there was no guarantee that I would talk to them. Especially to Heath. I was hard to forgive.

"We are sorry for what we implied. We simply saw you being friendly with the door man, and assumed the worst of you. We did not mean to jump to conclusions, or to offend. You must understand, none of us are used to a teenage girl, especially one as independent as you. We also want to apologize for leaving you to deal with the Undertaker. That wasn't fair of us." Jinder explained to me all in one go. I kept my eyes focused on his, to see if he was lying. It was said that if someone was lying, they would glance to the left. If they were telling the truth, they would glance to the right. Jinder kept looking to his right. It seemed like he was done. Good, time for them to listen to me.

"Now you all listen, and you listen well. I was being friendly with the door man, but that was it. I wasn't flirting, and I had slipped him a five to thank him for the directions to the sushi place. Understand?" They all nodded. Heath had his forearms resting on his thighs, bent over to get more air. Drew had his arms above his head. "I don't care if you guys don't deal with teenage girls on a regular basis, what you did was beyond rude. It was downright disrespectful. And Heath, you better count your lucky stars, because you have no idea how badly I wanted to break your jaw.

"Next time you guys want to assume the worst about me, make sure you have your damn facts straight." I finished, uncrossing my arms. I waited for them to say something, anything really. Just to show that they had heard me and understood what they did wrong. Nothing, except for their heavy breathing. I threw my hands up into the air. "Unbelievable! You know what? You can forget about getting my damn forgiveness-" I was cut off my Jinder grabbing my shoulders and making me face him. He titled my head up and held my face gently. My breath stopped and my heart skipped a beat. He leaned down and brushed his lips against mine, stopping all thought. Except one; wow!

* * *

_Please review!  
_


End file.
